


Weihnachtszeit

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch, Tatort, Tatort: München, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slash, Tatort München, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Das perfekte Weihnachtsfest ist für jeden etwas anderes und doch gar nicht so verschieden...





	Weihnachtszeit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gesprächskultur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877908) by [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri). 



> **Prompt:** [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Gemeinschaft
> 
>  **A/N:** Diese kleine Spinnerei ist inspiriert von der [weihnachtlichen Headcanon-Aktion](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com/108751.html) im [deutsch_fandom](https://deutsch-fandom.livejournal.com) und den Prompts, die cricri dort hinterlassen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich nur ganz kurz ein paar Sätze zu meinen Fandoms zusammenschreiben, aber irgendwie ist das ganze dann mal wieder ausgeartet (Ja, passiert mir öfter mal). Wie ich so vor mich hintippte, musste ich feststellen, dass die Ideen zwar eigentlich verschieden sein sollten, aber doch irgendwie viele Gemeinsamkeiten aufwiesen. Erst hatte ich überlegt, so lange daran zu feilen, bis ich alles irgendwie unterschiedlich hinkriege, aber dann tippte mir meine Bingo-Karte auf die Schulter und bemerkte, dass sie noch den Prompt „Gemeinschaft“ frei hätte. Also habe ich entschieden, aus der Not eine Tugend zu machen und das hier ist jetzt das Resultat.

# „Weihnachtszeit“

 

Weihnachten im Hause Batic/Leitmayr ist eine ganz ruhige und beschauliche Angelegenheit. Franz und Ivo müssen keinen familiären Verpflichtungen mehr nachkommen. Kinder haben sie beide nicht, ihre Eltern sind schon vor langer Zeit gestorben und auch Ivos Tanten in Kroatien sind inzwischen tot. Es gibt nur noch sie beide. Früher haben sie an den Feiertagen gemeinsam Dienst geschoben, damit sie Weihnachten nicht allein sein mussten, aber das ist lange vorbei. Jetzt nehmen sie gemeinsam Urlaub. Zehn Tage, vom 23. Dezember bis zum 2. Januar. Dann sind sie für niemanden zu erreichen. Weihnachten aber beginnt eigentlich schon lange vor dem Urlaub.

Normalerweise am ersten Advent, spätestens aber am 1. Dezember. Franz muss dafür noch nicht einmal auf den Kalender schauen. Er muss nur lauschen, denn pünktlich zur Weihnachtszeit beginnt Ivo kroatische Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin zu singen. Franz versteht den Text nicht, er hat nie kroatisch gelernt – außer ein paar Schimpfworten –, aber er erkennt trotzdem, dass es Weihnachtslieder sein müssen. Und Ivo bäckt Plätzchen, Vanillekipferl und Spekulatius, weil das zu Weihnachten einfach dazu gehört. Es ist immer eine ziemlich große Aktion und mit dem Resultat können sie regelmäßig das halbe Revier versorgen, aber Franz lässt ihn einfach. Kochen ist Ivos Ausgleich, das weiß er.

So ist Ivo natürlich auch für das Weihnachtsessen zuständig. Er kocht immer gut, aber in der Weihnachtszeit steckt er immer noch ein bisschen mehr Mühe – und Liebe – ins Essen. Schon die ganze Vorweihnachtszeit hindurch probiert er neue Rezepte aus, damit er am Heiligen Abend ein ganz besonderes Festmahl zaubern kann. Das ist auch ein Grund, warum Franz die Weihnachtszeit so sehr liebt. Die Waage zeigt ihm das im Januar auch jedes Jahr wieder gnadenlos an, aber das kümmert ihn nicht. Er hat dann ja elf Monate, um es wieder los zu werden.

Franz kümmert sich um den Baum. Eigentlich bräuchten sie keinen Baum, sie bekommen keinen Weihnachtsbesuch und sie schenken sich auch nichts. Aber es ist einfach ein liebgewonnenes Ritual – und der Baum hat ja auch eine besondere Bedeutung. Mit einem Weihnachtsbaum hat es schließlich alles angefangen, das mit ihnen. Damals, als er Ivo damit aufgezogen hat, dass der für sich ganz allein einen Baum aufstellt. Da hat Ivo ihn dann eingeladen, nur um ihm zu beweisen, dass er nicht allein ist mit seinem Baum. Seither verbringen sie Weihnachten immer zusammen – und den Rest des Jahres auch.

Eine Zeit lang sind sie immer in die Christmette gegangen, aber nach einem ziemlich hässlichen Vorfall vor ein paar Jahren tun sie das nicht mehr. Spät am Nachmittag, wenn die Glocken läuten und es draußen langsam dunkel wird, dann brechen sie zu einem schönen langen Winterspaziergang auf. Hand in Hand laufen sie dann an der Isar entlang, und genießen die stille Nacht. Wenn sie zurückkehren, durchgefroren aber zufrieden, dann essen sie ganz gemütlich.

Nach dem Weihnachtsessen sitzen sie mit einer Tasse Glühwein auf der Couch und schauen ‚Sissi‘. Eigentlich mag keiner von ihnen beiden diesen Film, aber es ist auch so eine Tradition. Weil das bei Ivo zuhause früher immer so war und bei ihm – und an ihrem ersten Weihnachten lief der Film auch. Spätestens bei der zweiten Tasse Glühwein ist dann auch vollkommen egal, was da eigentlich im Fernsehen läuft, denn sie schauen sowieso nicht mehr hin. Irgendwann schlafen die dann ein, aneinander gekuschelt auf dieser viel zu schmalen Couch, nur mit einer Wolldecke – genau wie damals.

Wenn sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen, mit steifen Gliedern und Rückschmerzen und stöhnend ihre Klamotten wieder einsammeln, dann schwören sie sich jedes Jahr wieder, dass es garantiert das letzte Mal war, dass sie so Weihnachten feiern. Aber Franz weiß schon, dass sie es doch wieder tun werden und er weiß, dass Ivo es auch weiß – und dass es keiner von ihnen anders haben will. Es ist ihr Weihnachten und so wie es ist, ist es perfekt.

 

* * *

 

Weihnachten im Hause Schatz/Taube ist immer etwas chaotisch. Klaus nimmt sich jedes Jahr aufs Neue vor, es dieses Jahr endlich besser zur organisieren, aber es gelingt ihm nie. Schon Ende November kümmert er sich um den Adventskranz und die Dekoration, damit das Haus pünktlich zum ersten Advent in weihnachtlichem Glanz erstahlt. Jupp hat keinen Sinn dafür, aber er genießt es trotzdem, auch wenn er nichts sagt.

Irgendwann Mitte Dezember kümmert Jupp sich um den Baum. Er nimmt eine Axt und marschiert in den Wald, denn ein echter Mann fällt seinen Weihnachtsbaum selbst. Das sagt er jedenfalls, aber Klaus hat schon lange herausgefunden, dass Jupp das nicht tut. Er kauft einen Baum und hackt dann mit der Axt einfach nur ein bisschen unten am Stamm herum. Die Reste des weißen Nylonnetzes, die Klaus vor ein paar Jahren mal im Baum gefunden hat, haben Jupp verraten. Er hat sie einfach verschwinden lassen und Jupp nie gesagt, dass er längst Bescheid weiß. Es scheint Jupp wichtig zu sein und das ist Grund genug. Klaus hat auch keine Ahnung, was Jupp jedes Jahr in diesen paar Stunden tut, ob er wirklich in den Wald geht oder noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt, oder ob er einfach gar nichts tut, aber er muss ja auch nicht alles wissen.

Am Heiligen Abend dann sind die Rollen klar verteilt. Jupp stellt mit Flo zusammen den Baum auf und schmückt ihn auch. Das Wohnzimmer versinkt dann regelmäßig im Chaos, denn der Weihnachtsbaumständer ist alt und störrisch und Jupp nicht unbedingt für seine Geduld berühmt. Die Tatsache, dass Flo seine Bemühungen gerne mit altklugen Kommentaren begleitet, macht es auch nicht besser. Das erste Jahr hat Jupp sich bei dem Versuch, den Baum in den Ständer zu bekommen, in die Hand gesägt, aber in den letzten Jahren ging es immer ohne größere Katastrophen ab. Ganz gleich wie sehr Jupp zwischendurch auch fluchen mag, am Ende steht der Baum immer. Meistens ist er ein bisschen schief, aber das ist ja bekanntlich modern und unter dem ganzen Schmuck fällt es sowieso kaum noch auf. Sie sind sich darin einig, dass ein Weihnachtsbaum in Rot und Gold geschmückt sein sollte, nur an der Menge, da scheiden sich ihre Geister. Die ersten Jahre hat Jupp ihn mit so viel Lametta behängt, dass die Tannenzweige darunter kaum mehr zu erkennen waren. Inzwischen haben sie aber einen ganz guten Kompromiss gefunden.

Während Jupp und Flo sich um den Baum kümmern, bereite Klaus das Festessen vor. Dabei geht es natürlich deutlich ruhiger und geordneter zu als im Wohnzimmer. Schon Wochen vor dem Fest hat er sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was er kochen will. Jupp mag es eher klassisch – Braten mit dunkler Sauce, Knödel, Rotkohl –, aber Klaus hat es bisher noch jedes Jahr geschafft, das Weihnachtsessen mit etwas besonderem aufzupeppen. Anfangs war Jupp skeptisch, aber es hat ihm bisher noch immer geschmeckt und so vertraut er inzwischen darauf, dass Klaus schon weiß, was er tut. Klaus genießt diese ruhigen Stunden allein in der Küche. Im Radio laufen Weihnachtslieder, ab und an klingt aus dem Wohnzimmer ein Lachen oder Fluchen herüber und der Duft des Weihnachtessens kriecht langsam durchs ganze Haus.

Irgendwann kommt Jupp in die Küche und vollkündet Vollzug. Dann geht Klaus mit ihm hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und begutachtet den Baum kritisch. Zumindest behauptet er das. Tatsächlich würde er es gar nicht übers Herz bringen, Jupp mit kritischen Worten aus seine kindlichen Begeisterung zu holen. Aber seit Jupp den Schmuck ein wenig reduziert hat, gibt es eigentlich auch nichts mehr zu kritisieren.

Darüber ist es meistens schon früher Nachmittag geworden. Dann räumen sie gemeinsam auf und richten die Wohnung schön her. Klaus räumt und richtet etwas mehr als Jupp, aber an Weihnachten lässt er ihm das durchgehen. Gegen halb fünf kommt Bertha aus ihrer Einliegerwohnung hoch und holt Flo ab zur Christmette im Dom. In der Zwischenzeit decken Jupp und Klaus die Festtafel und bereiten die Bescherung vor – und genießen ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst.

Wenn Flo und Bertha aus der Christmette kommen, machen sie erst mal Bescherung. Eigentlich sollte das nur eine ganz kleine Angelegenheit sein, denn sie machen jedes Jahr aufs Neue ab, dass sie sich dieses Jahr ganz sicher nichts schenken. Aber jedes Jahr hält sich wieder keiner von ihnen daran und so wird die Bescherung doch immer viel größer als geplant. Und wenn Klaus sein Geschenk auspackt, ist er jedes Jahr aufs Neue überrascht, wie unglaublich aufmerksam Jupp unter seiner rauen Fassade doch ist.

Nach der Bescherung gibt es Essen. Sie lassen sich Zeit, genießen einen guten Wein dazu – und Flo eine Cola – und unterhalten sich, gönnen sich all das, was im Alltag so oft zu kurz kommt, ganz gemütlich und entspannt. Wenn dann irgendwann alle Teller leer und alle Mägen gut gefüllt sind, ziehen sie um auf die Couch.

Sie trinken Punsch und knacken Nüsse und im Fernsehen läuft ‚Drei Haselnüsse für Aschenbrödel‘. Weder Jupp noch Klaus machen sich sonderlich viel aus diesem Film, aber Bertha liebt ihn und irgendwie gehört er zu Weihnachten auch einfach dazu. Irgendwann sinkt Jupp dann gegen Klaus und döst ein. Wenn er schließlich leise zu schnarchen beginnt, dann geht Flo ins Bett und Bertha zieht sich in ihre Wohnung zurück. Klaus bleibt auf dem Sofa sitzen und krault sanft durch Jupps Haare. Schließlich kuschelt er sich zu Jupp auf das viel zu schmale, unbequeme Sofa und zieht eine Decke über sie beide. Er weiß schon vorher, dass er am nächsten Morgen Rückenschmerzen haben wird, aber das nimmt er gerne in Kauf. Es ist ihr Weihnachten und so wie es ist, ist es perfekt.

 

* * *

 

Weihnachten im Hause Lannert/Bootz ist immer sehr genau geplant und durchorganisiert. Eigentlich liegt Thorsten Planen nicht so sehr. Ihm reicht eine grobe Idee und dann lässt er die Dinge auf sich zukommen und entscheidet spontan aus dem Bauch heraus. Aber Sebastian braucht die Planung. Dann hat er das Gefühl, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben. Das gibt ihm Sicherheit.

Er hat ja auch nicht ganz Unrecht. Weihnachten ist einfach entspannter, wenn man die wichtigsten Sachen schon vorher organisiert. Erst recht mit den ganzen Ansprüchen, die sie ausbalancieren müssen. Thorsten hat keine Familie mehr, aber dafür ist es bei Sebastian um so komplizierter. Julia möchte die Kinder am Heiligen Abend bei sich haben, Sebastian möchte das natürlich auch und dann sind da ja auch noch Sebastians Eltern und Julias Eltern und Julias neuer Freund, der auch noch Kinder hat.

Die ersten Jahre hat es immer fürchterlichen Streit gegeben, weil keiner von beiden nachgeben wollte. Nachdem dann irgendwann Maja weinend zu ihm gekommen ist und Weihnachten ganz und gar abschaffen wollte – mit gerade mal zwölf Jahren –, hat Thorsten einmal auf den Tisch gehauen. Er hat Julia ein paar Takte erzählt und Sebastian auch und seither läuft es wesentlich besser. Julia hat die Kinder am Heiligen Abend, Sebastian holt die sie früh am ersten Weihnachtstag und bringt sie am zweiten Weihnachtstag nach dem Mittagessen zurück. Es ist trotzdem noch stressig, weil die Großeltern ihre Enkel natürlich trotzdem sehen wollen, aber immerhin können sie es lange vor Weihnachten schon planen – und wie Julias neuer Freund das mit seiner Familie organisiert, muss Sebastian und ihn auch nicht mehr interessieren.

Den Heiligen Abend haben sie dann ganz für sich allein und das genießen sie auch. Schon ein paar Tage vorher haben sie gemeinsam einen kleinen Baum besorgt. Am heiligen Abend morgens stellen sie ihn dann auf und schmücken ihn gemeinsam. Nicht viel, nur ganz dezent, in Rot und Gold, da sind sie sich einig. Wenn der Weihnachtsbaum steht, richten sie noch das Wohnzimmer festlich her, decken schon mal die Festtafel ein und legen die Geschenke unter den Baum. Dann schließen sie die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und bis zur Bescherung geht keiner von ihnen mehr hinein.

Auch das Essen für den Abend kochen sie gemeinsam. Sie haben sich schon lange vor dem Fest darauf geeinigt, was es geben soll. Meistens ist das Essen ganz klassisch, aber ab und an werden sie auch mal experimentierfreudig. Nachdem das Essen auf dem Herd steht, räumen sie die Küche auf und Thorsten sucht noch einen schönen Wein zum Essen heraus. Anschließen gehen sie duschen – meistens gemeinsam – und machen sich fertig für die Christvesper. Keiner von ihnen beiden ist besonders gläubig, es hat mehr mit Tradition zu tun. Sie haben mal ein Jahr darauf verzichtet, aber irgendwie hat sich der Heilige Abend da unvollständig abgefühlt und so richtig wollte keine Stimmung aufkommen.

Wenn sie aus der Kirche heimkommen, machen sie erst einmal Bescherung. Eigentlich wollten sie sich nichts schenken, aber irgendwie konnte sich doch keiner von ihnen so richtig daran halten. So schenken sie sich denn doch jedes Jahr eine Kleinigkeit und jedes Mal, wenn Thorsten sein Geschenk auspackt, ist er wieder überrascht davon, wie gut Sebastian ihn doch kennt.

Nach der Bescherung gibt es Essen. Sie trinken ein gutes Glas Wein dazu – oder auch zwei – und unterhalten sich. Vor allem aber genießen sie die Ruhe. Kein Handy, das jederzeit klingeln könnte, kein Kollege der hereinplatzt, kein Fall, der sie so lange im Büro festgehalten hat, dass sie vor Erschöpfung sowieso nichts mehr schmecken. Nur sie beide und ganz viel Zeit.

Gut gesättigt ziehen sie dann schließlich um auf die Couch. Im Fernsehen läuft ‚Der kleine Lord‘, Sebastian knackt Haselnüsse und Thorsten beobachtet Sebastian. Seine Hand liegt auf der Rückenlehne und wenn Sebastian sich zurücklehnt, krault er ihm sanft durch den Nacken. Sebastian seufzt leise und sinkt immer tiefer ins Sofa. Es dauert dann nicht mehr lange, bis Sebastians Kopf an Thorstens Brust ruht. Sebastian zieht die Wolldecke über sie beide und so aneinander gekuschelt bleiben sie sitzen, noch lange, nachdem der Film längst zu Ende ist. Irgendwann bewegt Sebastian sich und drückt auch Thorsten auf die Couch. Die ganzen störenden Klamotten verschwinden und sie schmiegen sich unter der Decke eng aneinander, denn die Couch ist eigentlich viel zu schmal für zwei erwachsene Männer. Trotzdem schlafen sie irgendwann ein.

Wenn sie am nächsten Morgen wach werden, haben sie beide Rückenschmerzen, aber das wussten sie auch schon vorher. Sie bereuen nichts und sie nehmen sich auch gar nicht erst vor, es im nächsten Jahr nicht zu tun. Sie wissen sowieso beide, dass sie sich nicht einhalten würden. Es ist ihr Weihnachten und so wie es ist, ist es perfekt.

 

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
